everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/Possible Ballet Doll Line?
(Wow, it's actually been over a year since I made a blog post. Outrageous.) So basically, like, twenty minutes ago, Wise and I were having a conversation about various things, including what we should do for our annual Christmas-themed picture, designing outfits, and ballets (since we both love the Nutcracker and were thinking that Destiny would make a super cute sugarplum fairy and Fay could be a flower fairy.) Then we got thiniking that it would be really neat to make a proper ballet line with intricate tutus and beautiful designs (because let's face it, there's only so much you can do with the canon budget ballet line.) We don't have a doll line name yet, or a concrete plot since we literally just came up with this idea, but we just thought we'd throw out some ideas that we just came up with to see if anyone would be interested in joining! Wise came up with a couple possibilities for a plot: 1: Due to a curse (perhaps from a disgruntled guest ballet teacher who's irritated by a school full of students who do not understand the improtance of ballet in conveying stories) everyone is forced to live out their story as a ballet. Fairer-than-a-fairy? Suddenly a ballet. The Three Musketeers? They're all suddenly dancing ballet too. To get back to their normal lives, they have to complete their stories as a ballet to undo the spell. 2. Groups of friends are sucked into a ballet with their own fairytale twists. I'll just quote Wise's idea here: "as for the second idea, it'd be something centered. I think we could make something slightly like The Nutcracker, but not really The Nutcracker. Fay's story becomes a ballet, and while she's the main character of her ballet, people who are related to her, even if not part of her fairytale (i.e Destiny, Scythe, Jasper, etc), will also serve as characters of her story. for it to be better explained, it's something like Fay would be Clara, Airmé the Nutcracker, Destiny the Sugarplum Fairy, Anne Dest's Cavalier and so on, but it would be totally Fairer-than-a-fairy based and all!" Though for other characters, it could be... say... A character from the Wizard of Oz sucked into a particular ballet with their friends playing the roles in an Oz type of way. Sorry if none of that makes sense just yet, but we're always looking for imput on coming up with a good plot! In the case that this was a real doll line, I imagine it could be like a doll pack with extra outfits. Like, with Fay for example, she could have a ballet outfit for when she's held captive, one for when she's on the adventure to save the prince, and one for at the end when she's a princess again with her happily-ever-after. Though, of course, if your character were to join, they wouldn't need to have more than one outfit if you only want one. But yeah! If anyone's interested in joining, or has any further ideas for a name or plot ideas, just let us know! Once we've got everything nailed down and if people are interested, we could make a proper page for the doll line. (I'm just excited at the thought of drawing pretty ballet outfits!) 'Edit: Wise and I have nailed down a plot, a name, and a villain! Keep your eyes open for the doll line page! We can't wait to see which characters will be joining in on this adventure! ' Category:Blog posts